memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Five-year mission
"Space, the final frontier. These are the voyages of the starship . Its five-year mission: to explore strange new worlds, to seek out new life and new civilizations, to boldly go where no man has gone before." :- James T. Kirk, opening narration to Star Trek: The Original Series. A five-year mission of deep space exploration into uncharted space was a type of assignment given to Starfleet starships in the 23rd century. History In 2257, Christopher Pike mentioned that he had been on a five-year mission aboard the , a considerable distance away. They had not been ordered to return during the Federation-Klingon War, which had taken a toll on the crew. ( ) One of the greatest chapters in Starfleet history was another five-year mission of the USS Enterprise from 2265–2270 under Captain James T. Kirk. ( , , ) In 2269, Captain Kirk said to Odona that the USS Enterprise carried on board enough food to feed a crew of 430 for five years. ( ) On May 12, 2260 of the alternate reality, the , under the command of Captain , began the first official five-year mission of deep space exploration into uncharted space that had ever been attempted by any starship. By the third year, the ship had been in uncharted space for an extended period. This had stretched the ship's mechanical capacities, although the engineering department was up to the job. The rest of the crew likewise continued to act admirably despite the rigors. By day 966, the crew were looking forward to a resupply stop at Starbase Yorktown. From there, the ship continued on a rescue mission to Altamid, where it was destroyed. The crew later continued their mission in the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A alternate reality)|USS ''Enterprise-A]] after it was finished.'' ( ; ) See also *Four-year mission *Eight-year mission Appendices Appearances * , First appearance)}} * * : ** ** References * * Background information The 2265-2270 five-year mission of the USS Enterprise mission was chronicled in and , based on the opening narration to those series. The and have conjectured that Captain Robert April had one five-year mission and Captain Christopher Pike had two five-year missions with the Enterprise before Kirk assumed command. These sources also state that Kirk had a second five-year mission after . later made canon that Pike did indeed have at least one five-year mission as commander of the Enterprise which, based upon dates given in the series, would have been underway at the time of "The Cage". Until 2260 in the alternate reality, a five-year mission of deep space exploration was unprecedented. Because the alternate reality was a divergent timeline that split from the original universe in 2233, there presumably had not been any official five-year missions prior to, at least, that year in the prime reality. No references have been made to five-year missions after the 23rd century. Instead, the opening narration of refers to the Enterprise s "continuing mission". However, in 2363, the embarked on an eight-year mission. In an interview in the DS9 Season 3 DVD, Ira Steven Behr said that the was "on a five-year mission to kick ass." External link * de:Fünf-Jahres-Mission fr:Mission quinquennale ja:ファイブ・イヤー・ミッション Category:Starfleet Category:Missions and expeditions